Unexpected Turn
by lovewido
Summary: Himuro and Kagami have been Friends with Benefits for a while, trying to comfort each other because of their other crushes, but what happpens when Himuro crashes down in the middle of the game? (KagaHimu, MPreg.)


It hurt so much. He came down with the flu, just like that. He softly moaned, all curled up in his bed. His abdomen hurt and he threw up all the time. He just felt like shit. He thought he was fine an hour ago. He really thought he was able to play the game, but he couldn't. He was too weak, way too weak. He felt like dying right here and now.

It wasn't long before he heard the door open of his apartment, footsteps coming close to his bedroom. The door opened and he looked up at the person walking in, immediately recognizing the boy in front of him. "Tatsuya, are you all right?" He heard the familiar voice say. He started to smile a bit and turned around, facing the man in front of him. "Of course I am Taiga." He said with a smile to the red headed man. "I immediately rushed over when I heard you collapsed." The tall man said to him, which made him smile even more. "That's cute Taiga." He said to him, while he got out of bed. He forced a smile on his face, he didn't wanted to worry him at all. "But I'm fine now, don't you worry about me." He said with a smile. He wasn't fine at all, but Taiga didn't have to know. But the man looked at him, his eyes were full with worry. It was so obvious to see it in his eyes, even though he always tried to look tough, Kagami was quite a worrywart.

"You're not fine Tatsuya." It was like if the boy looked right through him, which was quite scary actually. Kagami pushed him back on the bed and Himuro just laughed a bit and waved with his hands, as if he wanted to wave away the problems. "I'm fine-" He couldn't even end his sentence, because he had to run to the toilet. This was not good, totally not good. He started to throw up into the porcelain pot, his body trembling. This was horrible, he hated this so much. He felt a big, comfortable hand rubbing over his back. He loved this, that's one thing he had to admit. It felt so comfortable, like he could relax for a second. But he couldn't, a new round of fluid was coming up and he couldn't do anything to prevent it from coming out.

After a while he stopped throwing up, he just stayed there. Trembling, feeling like shit.. and not to forget Kagami who stayed with him. "See… I told you, you weren't fine." The red-haired boy told him, which made him groan a bit. He was fine… Why didn't he see that? He was better on his own. He took a deep breath and looked away from the toilet as he rose. He got his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth, it was only for his own mind… That his mouth wouldn't reek of vomit.

He sighed and ran with his hand through his hair, but froze the second he felt Kagami's strong arms around him. "You should come to my home until you're better…" he heard the man mutter. He looked at the red-haired man and chuckled. "I don't need it. I'm fine like this." He said to him with a soft smile.

It wasn't like they were in a relationship anyway.. You could describe them as friends with benefits. They both had crushes on other males and used each other so they wouldn't be so sexually frustrated. Kagami liked Kuroko, but Kuroko was already in a relationship with Aomine, and he? He liked Murasakibara. But, this was his luck, Murasakibara was A-Sexual. So he didn't have a chance at all. He even told him his feelings, but as expected he was turned down. They were still good friends, they just lived like nothing had happened. And.. well, that was when Kagami came to him, just after Kuroko and Aomine told him they were dating.

At that point he decided to tell Kagami what he felt for Murasakibara. It was a tough decision, but he decided at that point that it would be fine to tell him about his feelings. And how he was turned down. They started to drink that night and he with his drunk head thought it was a good idea to propose Friend with Benefits. Of course, it turned out to be great, but it was a pretty weird thing to propose.

It was two years since that moment, they were friends with benefits for over two years, comforting each other when the other party needed it. They were just close friends, with the extra's. No feelings involved at all. And that was better for both of them.

"No, I insist you come to my home." The red headed boy said to him, which made him frown a bit. "It's just a flu, I'm not dying Taiga." He said sighing to the boy. Kagami looked concerned, but like he cared. "I'm going to be better soon, it's too much of a hassle to move to your house." He told him while looking at him. Taiga nodded and seemed to be thinking about something. And, to be honest, he didn't know if he liked that.

"What if I move in with you?" He said to him, which made Tatsuya's eyes go wider. That was… a question he didn't expect. "I mean, until you get better." He quickly added. Why was he so nervous? "Do whatever you want." He said sighing. He knew he wouldn't be able to win anyway. At least he made sure he didn't have to leave the house right?

Taiga immediately nodded. "I'll go to my house to get some things, you should go to bed while I'm gone." Yeah, yeah. Like he didn't know that he had to move to his bed. He just had to leave it because he had to throw up you know. "Do I need to help you to get back into bed?" Tatsuya rolled with his eyes, he wasn't disabled or anything, didn't he understand that? "I'm fine, Taiga." He said with a smile.

He got up as soon as he left, still feeling a bit nauseous if he was honest, but sitting at the toilet had no use. And he was getting cold as well, so it was probably better for him to move back to his bed. But first, he got himself a bucket from one of his closets. Now, you might think, why a bucket? Because if he had to throw up again he could just use the bucket next to his bed instead of running to the toilet. That was a smart thing to think about right?

He just fell asleep when he heard the door open again, seriously? What a punishment. He looked up and saw Kagami with a bag full of things, oh dear. Did he even want to know what he brought into his home? Probably not. He already heard some smaller bags, oh no…

"Can I borrow your kitchen for a second?" The boy asked. Oh no, he was going to cook in his kitchen, wasn't he? That was never a good thing. Although, the boy had lived by himself for years. He sighed and nodded. "Sure.. But clean up the mess that you make." He said to the red headed boy, who nodded.

The smell coming from the kitchen, a little while later, was amazing. It smelled so good. But just the thought of food made him feel sick again. He knew he probably couldn't keep anything in, except for maybe really light things? But Kagami was probably cooking a whole meal. And for himself too. He probably wouldn't make any food for him right?

But that was where he was wrong, the boy came with a bowl and a spoon. "I made you a bouillon.." Kagami said to him, which made him frown a bit. Wait… he actually made him something to eat? And it was light? Well… He got up for a bit and looked at the boy. "Thanks…" he said to him, a bit confused. "How are you feeling?" He asked while putting his hand against his head. "I'm fine… Just tired…" he said sighing to the boy. Kagami nodded and frowned a bit. "You don't have a fever… That's what worries me." Tatsuya looked up. What did he mean with that? "So?" He said to him, looking at the concerned face of the tall boy. "Well… You're throwing up…" He said to him. "And you collapsed in the game…" Tatsuya sighed and looked at him. "Probably ate something wrong in the morning… And a lack of sleep or something." He said calmly and raised his shoulders. "Like I said, I'm fine now." He said to him.

But Kagami just looked at him like he didn't believe him. Why? "Maybe you should be looked at by a doctor…" Kagami said while looking away. Tatsuya tilted his head. "Why? This is only been going on for a few days…" He said to him with a soft smile. "I'm fine Taiga, just relax all right?" He said with a soft smile. Kagami nodded, but still looked concerned. "If I'm not going to be any better in three days I'll go, all right?" He said to him, sighing. Kagami nodded. "But I still think it would be better for you to go right now…" The red haired boy said. Tatsuya shook his head and softly smiled. "It's nothing, really." He said laughing.

Kagami stood up to lay down in the living room. Yeah, it was kind of obvious that the boy had to sleep on the couch. He didn't want to share the bed with him when he felt bad, so it was a good choice of the boy. Not only that, but the boy decided himself to just stay here… So he had to live with the consequences.

 **Uwaah hey there guys ;u;**

 **This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, so please if you have any tips or tricks, please tell me! ;u;  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though! c: **


End file.
